


Not Just Yet

by just_living_a_weird_life



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_living_a_weird_life/pseuds/just_living_a_weird_life
Summary: Next chapter will definitely be longer and there will be Handon, Posie, and Mizzie so look forward to that.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Hope's POV**

"I'm fine" I tell Landon for the 12th time today annoyed.

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, I just want to make sure you're okay" Landon says.

"I know I'm just not really in the mood to talk I just want to sleep" I said starting to cry.

"Hey you're okay, I'm right here" Landon says pulling me into his arms.

 

* * *

 ~~~~I wake up at 3 in the morning knowing I had a nightmare. Things just haven't been the same since that night. Seeing Landon dead I couldn't handle it and I'm still trying to cope with it. I notice I'm still wrapped tight in Landon's arms to the point where I couldn't get out of them with my bare hands so I decided to use magic. I rushed to the bathroom just in case he woke up. I washed my face and then headed back to bed.

 

"Hope" I heard Landon say.

"Yes" I said.

"Can you come back to bed, I cant sleep without you" He said still tired.

"Of course I can" I said smiling.

I crawled back into bed letting Landon wrap his arms around me.

It's kinda cute how he can't sleep without me I'm like his real life stuffed animal. 

And just like that I fell asleep in Landon's arms who wasn't my boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope's POV**

I woke up covered in sweat. Damn it, why won't these nightmares just stop already. Landon died and then he came back to life.

I needed to change before Landon came or else he would know something was wrong.

I decided to change into a red shirt and black pants, something simple. 

As soon as I was done changing I heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in" I yelled 

"Hey" Landon says. 

"I have news" I said. 

"Tell me" Landon demands

"We're going on a road trip" I said 

* * *

 

As I reached Lizzie and Josie's room I heard noises. I told Landon to stay by the door just in case. 

I opened the door to Lizzie on top of M.G. and I really didn't want to see that so I ran out of the room and went to go get Josie, Pedro, Kaleb, and Penople. 

I left a note on Lizzie's door to let her know she was invited. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope's POV**

After we got everybody and I got packed we hit the road. 

It was an 8 hour drive and it wasn't a fun one.

Peneople and Josie were making out in the front and it wasn't fun to watch. Lizzie and M. G. almost did the dirty in the back and that wasn't fun to hear either. 

Pedro had fallen asleep on Landon and Landon was totally loving it. Meanwhile I was bored to death but then I realized that Dr Saltzman upped the rule so we could have cell phones and then I wasn't so bored.

Three hours in the ride we stopped at a hotel. 

I even had room assignments for everyone. 

_Room Assignments:_

_Hope, Landon and Pedro_

_Lizzie and M.G._

_Peneople and Josie_

_Kaleb, Rafael and Jed_

 

After I got finished taking a shower Pedro walked up to me.

"Hey little guy" I said. 

"Can I sleep with you I. Don't like to sleep by myself" Pedro said shaking. 

"Sure why not" I said picking him up. 

 

That night was a good night. I didn't have any nightmares and I could finally sleep in peace. 

Me, Landon and Pedro were like a happy family and I know they thought that too. 

Also I might have a crush on Landon and I think he might like me too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely be longer and there will be Handon, Posie, and Mizzie so look forward to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Handon being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a looooooooooooooooooooong time but im back now and updates might be a bit slow because im also trying to update my story on wattpad. I also noticed that this story got a lot of hits and im happy about that. I did say the chapter would be longer and due to updating my wattpad story and this story im going to have to put a hold on that, the chapters will be short until about chapter 7 so I can figure out a schedule for both of those stories. I also said that there would be more mizzie, posie, and handon but that won't happen until the middle of chapter 5 and a little at the end.

Hope woke up with Pedro in her arms but didn't realize that Landon's arms were around her waist until she felt his grip get a little bit tighter. It didn't hurt but it didn't feel good.

"Hey, Landon wake up" Hope said gently lightly tapping his nose.

Landon's face moved a little but he opened his eyes slowly until they were fully open. Him and Hope had a staring contest for a good 30 seconds until Landon broke the silence.

"Good Morning, Hope, did you sleep well?" Landon asks sitting up in the bed. 

"The best I've slept in weeks" Hope says also sitting up but not before laying Pedro on the pillow so he doesn't wake up.

"Glad to hear that, but I've got to get ready for today we've got a lot of stuffed plan" Landon says getting up and placing a kiss on Hope's forehead. 

As Landon walked in the bathroom he froze after realizing what he had just done. He peeked out the bathroom and saw Hope smiling at him. Suddenly he didn't feel like that was a bad thing to do. 

Landon was finishing up brushing his teeth when Hope walked up to him turned his head towards her and kissed him. 

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I first saw you" Hope says smiling"

"So why didn't you?" Landon asks chucking. 

"It didn't seem like the right time" Hope says struggling to stand on her tippy toes. 

Landon noticed this so he picked her up. 

"You didn't need to do that" Hope says trying to make an angry face but struggles because her smile starts to show. 

"I know but it looked like you needed help" Landon says as he puts her down. 

"I'm going to get me and Pedro's clothes out and I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast when we're done?" Hope asks. 

"Yes ma'am" Landon says turning his attention back to his clothes so he could get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you go check out my stories on wattpad under the name gree_trxx. They're called Just Her and Not Everything's Okay. Anyways thanks for reading and see you next time.


End file.
